


New Year’s Complcations

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	New Year’s Complcations

“Rita what the fuck?” The words slipped out of your lips before you even had a chance to think. Your wife glanced up from her paperwork spread across the kitchen island, not surprised at way your arms crossed over your chest, your hip popping out in annoyance. “I said we needed to leave at seven.”

“I’ve got too much work, I can’t go.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” It was New Years Eve, the party hosted by a few friends from your hospital was set to have everyone not scheduled in attendance. It’d been on the calendar for over a month and the last you’d talked about it, it was a green light for everyone involved. Rita sighed, placing the pen down to at least give you her full attention, 

“Sweetheart I need to have this done for Monday.”

“It’s Wednesday!” You huffed, “I’ll accept being late if you need time to get ready.”

“I can’t…”

“It’s _one night_ Rita!”

“I said no.” She stated firmly before turning her attention back to her work.

“ _Jesus Christ…_ ” you muttered, “you’ve had plenty of time the past couple of weeks to indulge in holiday shit. I very willingly got dragged to your firm’s Christmas party, the D.A Gala. We suffered through dinner and gifts with your family, but the one night it comes to the thing for me, you’re suddenly not available? Do you have any idea how much I would’ve made in double time if I hadn’t given up this shift?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll buy you something nice over the weekend.”

“You can’t just throw your money around and have it fix everything, and you know that!”

“Okay, well what do you want from me then?”

“I want you to stop working and come with me like you agreed to.”

“We both know that isn’t happening. You knew what you were getting into when we first got together and you said you didn’t have a problem with it. Besides, _I’m_ not the one who nearly missed our rehearsal dinner.”

“I was in the O.R for over eighteen hours that day and you know it. But _noted_ , next time we have an important date I’ll remember that you want me to show up in bloody scrubs. We’ve already got such busy schedules can you not just give it a rest for one lousy night out?”

“You just said it yourself, we’re both incredibly busy and work all the time. That’s part of why this _works_. Now go enjoy your night.” You couldn’t help the eye roll as you tugged on your coat, 

“I can’t believe you. At least when I’m working I’m saving people, not keeping criminals out of jail. _Have a great night.”_

Rita could hear the _‘fuck you’_ laced in your closing words, further enunciated by the slamming of the apartment door. Fighting with you was _not_ how she’d intended the evening to go. She’d meant to tell you earlier that she realized she had an extra caseload of work to get through, but you’d worked an overnight shift, she was out running errands when you got home and when she returned you’d already passed out completely. By the time you were getting ready it had slipped her mind completely. She also didn’t realize that all the things the two of you had participated in over the last few weeks _were_ her things. She debated going after you for a second, her eyes flicking to her coat, but knew that would probably only end up in a fighting match in the street, as much as she’d riled you up, she was fired up too, and making a public scene was _not_ on either of your agendas. 

*

Taking a heavy breath you used the ride down to the bar to try to calm yourself down, remind yourself that you weren’t being unreasonable over the situation, but to not let the entire thing drag down the night. You were ever thankful when the bartender slid you a glass of wine, feeling the residing anger melting away as you sipped at it. 

You did a few rounds, catching up with a few coworkers who’d been on opposite schedules, exchanging pleasantries with management and the like. There were a few smaller speeches made, you picked over some appetizer platters and made sure to keep your wine refilled. You were up at the bar getting said refill when Sonny joined you, wishing you a happy holidays with a brief side hug. You weren’t surprised to see him, he’d been dating one of the E.R nurses since the summer and you’d heard nothing but good things.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah…” your attention was drawn to swirling your wine, “these things are just more fun with a plus one.”

“Calhoun not here?”

“Nope.” Taking a sip of wine you glanced up at him, “it’s literally impossible to tear that woman away from work sometimes.”

“But you were with her at the D.A gala the other week, and those things are terrible.” You laughed at his response. It was true, those things were never very fun, Rita avoided them as much as she could and was always more than rewarding whenever you managed to accompany her. 

“You’ve got that right.” You sighed, “you start pullin’ this kinda crap with Lisa and I am fully taking her side, I hope you’re aware of that.” He laughed lightly.

“Note taken. Ya gotta stick together.” His grin fell slightly at the weak excuse of a smile you returned to him. “Hey…” he nudged at your arm with his elbow, “she’s not choosin’ work over you. She loves you, and if _I’m_ privy to that knowledge, then she really fuckin’ loves ya.”

“I know. I just wish we hadn’t fought about it. Seems stupid now…” Just as Sonny was about to reply one of the other scrub nurses came bounding up, gleefully pulling you into a hug.

“I have been talking with Devon _all night_! You think if I hover around him at midnight he’ll kiss me?” She barely waited for a response, her voice quieter as she stared across the room at him, “he’s just so McDreamy…”

“Okay, I know you did not just quote Grey’s Anatomy to me!” You swatted at her arm. She didn’t even give you a second glance as she basically skipped off towards the man. The bartender refilled Sonny and Lisa’s drinks, you politely declined.

“I should get back.” Sonny gave you a soft smile, “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

Sighing you checked your phone, part of you was hoping Rita would’ve at least sent a text but it appeared she really was sucked into the work. Noticing it was just past eleven thirty you made the call, it was time to head out. Getting a cab anytime past midnight was going to be damn impossible and there was somewhere more important you wanted to be right now.

Your cab dropped you off just around the corner from your apartment, you were always ever thankful for the hotel, there was almost always a cab or two waiting that was more than easy enough to snag when you needed it. You were glad you had the next day off, knowing that the fluffy snowflakes coming down would be hell to navigate through the next morning. It was just as you rounded the corner that you came to a pause, your head cocking at the sight of your wife making her way undoubtably to the taxi stand.

“You sneakin’ out on me?” You teased, causing her to glance up as she slowed to a stop in front of you.

“You’re home early….”

“Yeah well…parties are no fun without you.” You reached your hand out and she happily took it, turning back in the direction of the apartment. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been such a bitch earlier. I don’t wanna start the new year off in the middle of a fight.”

“I’m sorry too.” Rita’s hand softly stroked at your cheek, “I should’ve just come with you, work can wait, it’s the holidays.” Smiling, you leant into her, gently meeting her lips in a brief kiss before the two of you started to walk through the snow.

“You gonna tell me where you were running off to?”

“To you.” 

“Miss me that much already?” You teased.

“Yes.” Rita laughed, “besides, how else am I supposed to get my New Years kiss?” You chuckled softly, pulling the back of her hand to your lips quickly, a smile on both of your faces. 

Your attention was drawn to the loud counting down echoing from the bar across the street, the cheering erupting as the clock struck twelve. Rita’s hand pulled you to her, sliding around your waist while your lips met, your thumb stroking at her cheek. It was a brief kiss, but one long and loving enough to get the unspoken words said between you, clearing the air of any previous frustration with each other.

“Happy New Year my love.” Rita murmured against your lips.

“Happy New Year.” You pecked her again before snuggling against her shoulder while you walked back to your building, a brief nod to the doorman as you passed. “Do you have to get back to work?”

“You kidding me? Not with my beautiful wife curled up on the couch with me.” Her lips met the top of your hair, “besides, you’re going to complain about only having appi’s at the party and insist on ordering pizza.” You snorted, 

“You know me too well baby.” You kissed her cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
